


Desired

by JazzRaft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: The study of a lover under city lights after dark.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Desired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glaivenoct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/gifts).



> A [prompt fill](https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/614866743874240512/22-for-nyxnoct) for [glaivenoct](https://glaivenoct.tumblr.com/)!

“I thought you said that this wasn’t a good view."

“It’s not,” Nyx laughed, incredulous. “You are looking at it, right?”

Nyx’s idea of a “good view” included verdant, rural landscapes and sunset horizons, not flashing billboards and neon bar signs. But then, he wasn’t born beneath the city skyline like Noctis was. Nyx had never stopped craving the look of the open sea drawn beneath an infinite orange sky. Noctis, he kept forgetting, didn’t know anything else.

“It’s kinda nice,” Noct mused, fingers skating idly along the windowpane. “You can actually see what’s going on.”

Nyx had been inside of Noct’s high rise apartment only a handful of times, but he understood what he meant. He could see the whole city from the vast stretch of those windows, but he couldn’t see a single soul from so high above. Just streaks of headlights and bold fluorescent letters blaring from corporate building tops.

Nyx watched Noct trace the artificial glow of the lettering that blinked from the billboard across the street. It was his least favorite advertisement, garishly yellow with white print that always looked like a child’s scribbles to Nyx, rather than a coherent font. He thought it gave his bedsheets a sickly looking color, which he’d always hated. But he loved how it seemed to trickle gold across Noct’s naked white skin.

Nyx shifted behind him, squeezing his arm around the prince’s slim waist to press his back more flush against his chest. He dipped his face into the curve between Noct’s neck and shoulder, humming against his skin, “I much prefer this view, right here.”

“Real original, Nyx,” Noct sighed.

He teased Nyx with a smile over his shoulder, lips still dusky pink with the imprints of Nyx’s efforts to hush his vocal pleas throughout the night. He kissed them now, delicately, curling his hand around Noct’s chin to crane it back towards him, then climbing the slope of his neck to rest his lips against that warmed mouth. Noctis crooned in submission, small and tender from Nyx’s earlier, more amorous assault upon his lips. The billboard outside his window switched then, to some puffy pink perfume ad from a popular women’s retailer. The cherry flush it cast across Noct’s chest, dewy smooth with a dull shine of cooling sweat, almost made Nyx feel _grateful_ for the tone-deaf advertising.

“What time is it?” Noctis breathed out beneath him.

Nyx growled, nipping the corner of Noct’s mouth to quiet any regards for the clock. Time interspersed every half an hour between the advertising screens outside, but Nyx hadn’t been paying them any attention. He didn’t care about watching the hours when he could watch the prince’s pliant muscles strain against the industrial bars of his headboard.

Noctis twisted in his arms, kissing Nyx back fully. He pressed into his chest, damp skin clinging to Nyx’s as Noct pushed his shoulder beneath his hand. Nyx resisted at first, teasing Noctis with a challenge to prove that he could overpower him before Nyx pinned him to the pillows again. But he ultimately relented to the urgent little moans against his lips, and let Noct roll Nyx onto his back. Noctis lay against him for a moment, laving bruised kisses along the scruff of his jaw.

Then, he broke away, just enough to lean over the side of the bed. Noct fumbled a hand along the floor, amidst the wrinkled mess of clothes thrown aside to be sifted through in the cold light of morning. Nyx protested his search by bracing a hand along the back of Noct’s neck, keeping his face close enough to brand open-mouthed kisses in the hollow beneath his ear.

Light burst rudely next to Nyx’s eye, distracting him from his quest to coax Noct’s lips back to his own. It was Noct’s phone, fished from the pocket of his pants. Nyx groaned, tugging Noctis away from the offending screen and burying his face into his shoulder.

“One thirty in the morning,” Noctis mumbled, hoarsely, desire and tire both thick in his voice.

Nyx huffed in annoyance, breath hot against Noct’s cooling skin. The billboard changed again, this time to the electric neon blue of Insomnia’s premiere airline service. Nyx tilted his head back to watch it dye Noct’s face. The bars on Nyx’s window cut the color in three places, splitting the indigo banners of light across Noct’s skin. It rippled over his lips, over the bridge of his nose, and over the dark, glassy cast of his eyes.

Noctis let his phone slip from his fingers, falling back into the pile of clothes with a weak thump. His brow wrinkled in some vague deliberation over the consequences of staying awake at such a late hour. They both had to be gone early in the morning, hastily dragging on rumbled clothes between rushed kisses, savoring the last taste of each other until the next night Noct could escape the shadow of the Citadel to be with Nyx again.

Some days, that was all Nyx had to look forward to – the quiet rap of Noct’s knuckles against his door at the blackest hour of the night. Some days, they managed to make plans for it, the rare moments they had together alone, passing in the vaulted halls of the Citadel and hurrying into an empty room to promise each other another night. Some days, Nyx never knew if Noctis would come back to him after the sun had set. And on the worst days, when Nyx was away from the city, fighting death on the frontlines of the Empire’s war, he feared that he would be the one who didn’t come back for Noct.

“It’s late,” Noctis murmured, trying to compromise with himself against surrendering to Nyx one more time – but they could both hear it in his voice how he was losing that battle.

Nyx brushed his hand along the side of Noct’s face, wading through the cobalt waves of light. Noctis dipped into the touch, nudging his mouth into the palm of his hand with an almost plaintive noise of consent. His eyes fluttered closed as Nyx danced fingertips across his quivering spine, his skin shimmering under the blue bath of light.

“You’re beautiful,” Nyx exhaled, feeling Noct’s body sink into his as the breath buoyed out of him.

“You’re just saying that because you want more sex,” Noctis chuckled, muffled weakly against Nyx’s hand.

Nyx slipped his hand further down, cupping around Noct’s chin to gently tug his eyes up to his. They blinked open, heavy with exhaustion, yet glowing with ardent anticipation in the neon light. Nyx felt so achingly in love with him in that moment. He coveted every night they spent together, whether it was spent rocking the hinges of this very bed, or just sitting still and silent in his old armchair as the TV flicked lazily through the prime time programs.

He craved him in his space, in his home – pitiful though it might be – leaning patiently against his desk while Nyx tried to heat canned pasta over his broken stove. He wanted him sprawled over his splitting leather sofa in the corner while Nyx tried to clean up the place, tugging his laundry from the line above the bed and piling his dusty old books onto one shelf, feeling his chest warm under Noct’s lazy, watchful grin.

Lusting for him was one thing. Hungering for the hot pull of his body was something Nyx could control, something he could even give up if push came to shove.

Loving him was not something he could give up. It was not something Nyx felt like he had any control over. It ran rampant in him, every time Noct crooked that shy little smile at him from across a crowded room. It curled his hands into fists behind his back where he was supposed to stand as a passive sentinel over a dignified royal gathering, desperate to reach out and hold him to himself whenever a stranger with inclinations above their station dared to touch the Crown Prince in front of him. Nyx didn’t think he was a possessive lover, but he knew he wanted Noct to be just for him.

“You’re beautiful,” he said again, whispering it. “I love you.”

Clarity tugged through the drunken haze over Noct’s eyes then. He blinked in the blue light, pale lips parting like he wanted to say something back. Nyx didn’t need him to. He knew Noctis wasn’t the best with words, at his own confession. Nyx knew when his actions were meant to speak better for him. Which was why he knew exactly what he was saying when Noctis leaned up to kiss him. The fervent mask of his lips against his spoke loud and clear.

Nyx clenched his arms around him and rolled Noct back over, bolts of blue swirling over his body. They could have at least one more hour. As much as it hurt to wait for him until night, Nyx knew it was worth it to have Noct for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame anymore.


End file.
